


Katsudon for Two

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fem!Yuuri, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Inspiration, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Yuuri Katsuki, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Russian Mafia, Shy Victor, Submission, Submissive Victor Nikiforov, Threats, Wingman Makkachin for the win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: An ongoing collection of YOI ficlets/drabbles...





	1. Inspiration

_Crap, I’m going to be late…_   Yuri’s eyes widen as he checks the time on his phone and picks up the pace, rushing through campus on the way to the Fine Arts building, trying to avoid slipping on the snow that has fallen so unseasonably, making it treacherous this cold morning.

He doesn't even have a spare moment to appreciate how beautiful the cherry blossom trees looked covered in snow, running up the steps at full speed upon reaching his destination.

_Thank god, I made it._   He hurries inside and heads to the main studio.  The raven-haired young art student’s gaze scans the room, the senior level course is already full with his peers who’be settled in for class to start. 

Yuri breathes a sigh of relief, discovering a single empty workstation still available towards the back.  He quickly places his bag down and takes out his supplies to prepare, grateful that the new artist-in-residence starting today has not-

“Hello everyone.”  A melodious, accented voice rings out from the front of the room, drawing Yuri’s attention immediately. 

The man before them, who couldn’t have been older than his late twenties, brushes a few strands of long silvery grey-hued hair away from his face, his stunning blue eyes surveying the room. 

His gaze locks with Yuri’s finally, pausing momentarily as the corners of his mouth quirk up briefly.  The stunned student’s breath hitches, unable to take in air...

_Oh my god…he’s gorgeous…_   The older male’s focus moves on, the piercing azure of his irises blessedly distracted before he’s able to take in the blush that’s spreading across the younger man’s face.

_So that’s Victor Nikiforov…wow…_   Yuri bites his lip.  The reclusive Russian artist was famous for his abstract works that continually surprised and stunned the art world.  He was a master of reinvention, repeatedly pushing the envelope to challenge his peers…

But no one had seen the man outside of Russia in the better part of a decade.  He hid inside of his studio, working on his art, never attending showings…  It had only seemingly built up his status as a living legend in the art world.

Until he’d decided to become the artist-in-residence for the fine arts program at his University in Japan that is.  An odd move that had the international art community decrying his behavior as completely insane.  Victor’s former mentor, an artist turned gallery owner in Russia named Yakov Feltsman had been heard saying that he hoped the silver-haired male choked on a sushi roll while he was in Japan.

Yuri smiled slightly as he thought about how this man had defied them all.  It spoke to something that he understood at the core of his own artistic sensibilities.  Yuri’s gaze returned to the front of the class as he listened to the man begin to speak.

_Victor…your art…_

_It’s always inspired me_

_You’ve always found ways to surprise me…to drive me to want to be a better artist…_

Curiosity spiked through him yet again, a common occurrence ever since finding out the older man was coming to their University.

_Why Victor?  What **are** you doing here in Japan?_

_What could you possibly find here that you couldn’t in Russia?_


	2. Finding Eros

“Yuri…how are you feeling?”  The raven-haired skater froze at the edge of the rink where he leaned with his back against the wall as he felt Victor’s warm breath against the shell of his ear.  The man’s playful voice was low and sensual, not at all what he’d typically come to expect from his coach…

Though it’s not like he hadn’t been wondering what it would be like to-

“Yu-riiiii…”  Victor laughed softly, cheek pressed to his own as his long strong fingers moved to grip the younger man’s hips.  “Are you paying attention?” 

_Oh god…_   Yuri’s face flushed hot, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his own voice. 

“Wonderful,” Victor murmured, letting out a sigh as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles where they lay on his body.  “Such a good student for me Yuri, just perfect…”  The skater bit back a moan as a thrill ran through him at the praise.  At that moment, nothing sounded better than being Victor’s-

“…such a sexy little katsudon, no?”

Yuri tried to remember how to breathe as his heart fluttered. 

“I know there’s a sensuality burning inside of you Yuri…a fire…”  Victor breathed out softly, lips brushing along the younger man’s throat.

“Victor? I-”  He licked his lips anxiously.  _Is this really happening?_

“Trust me Yuri…hmm?”  The blue-eyed skater asked as he slid one of his arms around Yuri’s waist, pulling him back tightly against his chest.  The younger man nodded, a strangled moan bubbling up from within to escape as Victor’s lips pressed softly against the rapidly beating pulse point at his neck.

“I’m going to help you find your Eros…”


	3. Love Languages

“You want a photo?”

Yuri’s eyes widen as his skin tingles and he quickly turns away, heading in the opposite direction through the airport from the champion Russian skater with his head down.

_Oh god…_

_This can’t be happening…_

Those are the same words…written in Russian on his forearm…

The first words that his soulmate will say to him upon their initial meeting.

_M-my soulmate is…_

“Victor Nikiforov?” Yuri whispers in disbelief, slapping his hand over his mouth and looking around nervously, as if just saying the man’s name will clue someone into his predicament.  He turns and gazes back to where the man still stands, far across the airport now, in conversation with his coach, Yakov.

 _He’s so beautiful.  Why would I ever think I could be his soulmate?  There must be a mistake._   Yuri thinks sadly, heart constricting as he turns to walk away.  Even though he knows that he’s not wrong and everything in his body is screaming at him to run back to the other man because he’s Yuri’s sou-

 _No!  I’m wrong…I must be._   _After all…_

_He’s a skating god._

_I’m a mere mortal._

**xxx**

The silver-haired skater wipes the fog from the bathroom mirror, eyeing his own reflection tiredly before letting his gaze drift to his collarbones.  His fingertips smoothing along the Japanese Kanji there on the left side.  They pass across the foreign writing repeatedly, as if he could send a touch to his soulmate through that simple action.

 _I’m being ridiculous._   His hand drops to his side as he smiles ruefully and sighs.

 _When will I find you my love?  I’ve traveled the world and still, you elude me._ Victor quickly dries his hair and goes to put on some clothes, ruffling Makkachin behind the ears as he makes his way into the bedroom.

“Hey Makka…”  He murmurs to his furry companion before dressing quickly and heading out to the living room.  Victor picks up his phone, eyes going wide at the flurry of messages as he lays down on the couch, making room for his pup to snuggle up with him as he opens the first one. 

A link to an online video…

**_Katsuki Yuri Tried to Skate Victor’s FS Program Stay Close to Me_ **

His gaze narrows as he opens it skeptically, and then…

He’s riveted as the skater on the small screen moves across the ice in a nearly flawless imitation of his free skate program.

_It’s like I can feel the music in his movements, even without any music playing in the video._

_He’s…he’s…amazing._   Victor’s heart skips a beat, then full on stops as he thinks about the Kanji that graces his left collarbone.  His hand moves to touch it through the fabric. 

_He’s inspiring.  To work with someone like this…It’s what I’ve been searching for._

_Maybe this is also meant to bring me closer to my soulmate?_   He mused.  To have the opportunity to coach this skater would be wonderful and it could possibly place him closer to his undiscovered beloved.  He smiles at his stupidly romantic notions of fate, that this was somehow meant to be…seeing this video of the compelling and talented Yuri Katsuki.

Victor watches the video again…unable to take his eyes off the younger man.

_There’s just something about him._

_Regardless of the issue of finding my soulmate…I want to help him, to coach him._

The silver-haired skater’s decision is made as he quickly dials Yakov.

“Yes, Victor?”  The gruff voice answers.

“Yakov…I need to take some time off…”

“Huh? Victor, what are you-”

“I have to go to Japan.”

“WHAT!?”


	4. Relax

“Oh god…Victor! What are you-”

“It’s just you and me,” Victor murmured as he slid his hands up under Yuri’s shirt from behind, pressing the raven’s body against the side of the rink, breath hot against the nape of his neck. 

“The rink is locked up tight…” The silver-haired male chuckled softly.  “Kind of like you I suppose…so on edge…”  He whispered in Yuri’s ear.

Yuri gasped at the sensation of Victor’s fingers as they grasped the pert nubs of his nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers.

“There you go…”  Victor’s words of encouragement lit a fire in Yuri as he tried to understand just what was happening to him, why he felt this way…

“Ngh…Victor…hahhh!”  The skater’s back arched as Victor gave a final tug before releasing the reddened buds.

“Shh…just need to help you relax.  So tightly wound my little katsudon…”  He muttered lowly, his melodic voice pouring over Yuri like a soothing balm to wash away the tension that he typically carried within him around the clock. 

“We’ll find out just what it takes to help get you where you need to be.  Would you like that Yuri?  Can I help you?”  The Russian’s tongue flicked along the shell of the raven’s ear and he felt a heated coiling deep within, except this kind of tension promised a release…

One he knew he would definitely enjoy.

Yuri nodded rapidly, letting out a moan as he blushed brighter than ever before.  He gripped the edge of the rink and rolled his hip back against his coach’s groin to feel the hard length pressing between the globes of his ass.  The sound of Victor’s gasp was music to his ears, bringing a smile to his face.

“Yes…god…please Victor.”  He breathed out.  “I need you.”


	5. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse AU - Alpha!Victor/Omega!Yuuri.  
> They run into one of Victor’s fans…Yuuri is not amused.

Yuuri smiled as he exited the bathroom, eager to return to the table, to Victor. It had been a perfect night so far. He was thrilled that the Alpha had suggested they stay an extra couple of days to see more of the sights and relax in Barcelona. The Grand Prix Final was over and he couldn’t wait to enjoy some time together…just the two of them…

The Omega’s eyes widened as he turned the corner and caught sight of their table, a woman in a short skirt with legs a mile long blocked his view of the other skater. Her tittering giggle filled the air as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and-

“Always wonderful to meet a fan!” Victor’s laugh rang out across the room and was all too attractive at the moment in Yuuri’s opinion. The raven hurried forward, circling around to reach his seat. His expression grew unavoidably sour as the women leaned forward with her hands on the table placing her large breasts on display in a low-cut t-shirt.

“No, the pleasure’s all mine, Victor,” The dark-haired woman practically purred, letting off a scent of arousal that could only come from an Omega. The aroma was undoubtedly meant to let the Alpha know exactly what kind of ‘pleasure’ she had in mind for both of them. Yuuri’s gaze narrowed, shocked at her boldness as he slid into his chair. 

_What a skank…_

“Excuse me, but we’re having dinner and you’re interrupting,” Yuuri’s voice rang out clear as a bell before he could stop himself, the words coming seemingly unbidden from his lips. He felt Victor stiffen in surprise next to him as the woman raised an eyebrow and sneered, placing a hand on her hip.

“I think Victor has better things to do than have dinner with a runner-up past his prime,” She replied, releasing a pulse of pheromones in his direction clearly meant as a challenge, the scent hit him like a slap in the face.

 _Who does this chick think she is?_  It took a second for him to realize that Victor was now letting out a barely perceptible growl next to him. He knew the Alpha was trying to control himself, not wanting to cause a scene for either of them in the restaurant, but…

 _Sometimes you just gotta take a bitch down when they come at your man._ Yuuri thought as he pushed to his feet, chair scraping against the floor. The young man leaned forward on the table to meet her gaze from inches away.

“You’re right, he does have better things to do…like pounding his silver-medalist boyfriend’s ass into the mattress,” The woman blinked long and hard as the scent of Yuuri’s pheromones washed over her, overwhelmed her. 

“So, I’d suggest you leave so we can finish dinner, otherwise…” He looked over his shoulder to take in Victor’s expression, full of awe and the stirrings of arousal. Yuuri turned back to stare the other Omega down with a smirk on his face.

“He might not be able to wait until we get back to the hotel. He’s practically insatiable,” Yuuri licked his lips, eyes narrowing at the woman as he spoke, a rough edge of a growl to his voice. 

“Except when it comes to me of course…” His scent filled the air around them once more, potent and laced with an all too clear message for the woman to back off, that this Alpha was fucking taken.  

“I’m the only one who can satisfy Victor.” He snarled lowly.

The dark-haired female’s hands shook as she slowly leaned away as if she were scared that if she moved too fast, she’d set the other man off completely. Yuuri’s inner Omega relished the sight, knowing he’d run off a potential rival for his Alpha’s affection.

 _That’s right, step off bitch._ He watched her back away and didn’t sit down again until she’d exited the restaurant. 

“Well, that was-”

“Finish your food Victor,” Yuuri’s heated gaze snapped to meet Victor’s lust-filled azure eyes, a promise of what was to come later in his darkening cinnamon-hued irises. 

“You do want dessert after all, right?” Yuuri bit his lip, a blush brightening his cheeks. 

“I hear room service is excellent back at our hotel…” Victor stared at him for several long seconds as he swallowed hard.

“You continue to surprise me Yuuri,” He murmured, making the younger man smile. Yuuri boldly leaned in to capture his boyfriend’s lips for an all too brief kiss that still managed to leave him breathless from the want that surged through his body. The need to stake his claim on his Alpha’s body was overwhelming.

“Let’s get out of here…” Yuuri mumbles, suddenly shy as he stood and tugged on Victor’s hand. The silver-haired skater haphazardly tossed far too much money in his haste, grinning broadly as he nods in agreement. Victor’s thumb brushes gently across the gold ring on the Omega’s hand before bringing it to his mouth, placing a kiss upon it before standing up. 

“We’d better hurry…” Victor raises an eyebrow as he leans in close, gaze full of mirth as he whispers in Yuuri’s ear. “After all, I am insatiable, right?”

Yuuri chuckled in response as he led them out of the restaurant. Eager to get Victor alone and show him just how he plans to satisfy him.


	6. Substitute Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Victuuri - Dom/Sub Dynamic  
> Setting: A society where everyone is either a dominant or submissive, and classified as such.

_What’s taking so long?_   Victor ran his hands through his silver strands repeatedly as he sat on the couch of his hotel suite.  His knees bounced as he gazed at the floor.   _I need-_

_*knock knock*_

The gentle rapping had the skater on his feet and rushing toward the door.  He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together as he opened it.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I presume?” The Japanese man before him asked quietly.  The young man’s warm cinnamon-hued eyes looked him over briefly, a small smile on his face.  He was beautiful and Victor already felt the stirring of desire building within him.

“Y-yes…” Victor croaked out before clearing his throat and picking his jaw up off the floor.  “That’s me.”

“May I come in?”  

Victor silently nodded, not trusting his voice further as the black trench coat clad male strode into the room.  Victor put out the do not disturb sign and locked the door for good measure before turning to view him once more.  The raven-haired male set down the bag he was carrying and gave a small bow.

“I am Eros.  Your coach called the agency and asked for our services.  He mentioned that your usual Dom is unavailable while you are in Japan.  I was also provided your designated submissive level and a list of limits in advance, so unless there are any modifications to that information, we can start immediately.”

“Okay…” Victor’s brow furrowed slightly as he gestured to the bedroom.  Eros picked up his bag once more with a smile and headed that way.  

_Is he really a Dom?  He seems so sweet and innocent._  Victor thought as he followed along behind the attractive man.  The older man knew that the requirements to top his submissive level were high.  No one aside from a very strong dominant would be able to give him what he needed.  His doubts continued to build all the way to the bedroom, until the door closed behind them, and then…

“Take off your clothes.  Then wait for me on your knees by the foot of the bed.”

Victor shivered at the commanding tone that emanated from Eros and all concerns regarding the other man’s ability to dominate him melted away.  Eros set his bag down and turned to face Victor as he unbuttoned his jacket.  The Dom’s entire expression had changed, gaze full of a confidence as he coolly raised an eyebrow at the spell bound submissive.

“Well? Are you going to be a good boy and strip down for me, Vitya?”  Eros murmured, a hint of a smirk on his face as Victor shuddered upon hearing the nickname.  He shouldn’t have been surprised since it was on his paperwork, but hearing it from this dark angel’s lips was a whole new experience.  Victor nodded as he quickly removed his clothing.

“Don’t make a mess.  Fold them up and set them on the chair,” Eros ordered.  Victor followed his directions without question, already falling into the headspace he relished.  Where he didn’t have to do anything except what his dominant asked of him.  His breath came out in a rush as he turned when he was done and finally caught sight of what Eros was hiding beneath the trench coat.  

He wore black leather shorts that laced up at the crotch, fully exposing the young man’s milky thighs.  Victor’s gaze slid lower to take in the sight of the knee high black leather boots he wore. They had just enough heel to put them at about the same height.  

Eros’ top was made up of black leather straps that crossed artfully on his torso. A finely weaved black mesh fabric filled the spaces that the straps didn’t.  The material extended all the way down his arms and over his hands like gloves, leaving only the finger tips bare.  He glanced at Eros’ face again and saw the man looking at him expectantly, a small tip of his head toward the end of the bed reminded Victor of what he was supposed to be doing.

“Sorry Eros,” Victor apologized, face burning as his eyes dropping to the ground and he hurried to kneel in place as he had been requested minutes before. The Dom walked around him slowly as he settled into position.  A single fingertip ran along his bare shoulders, up his neck, then a hand was in his hair, carding through the silken strands before tugging his head back and holding it there.

_Oh God, yes…_

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you Vitya?”  Eros whispered as Victor’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft whine.  He could already tell this was going to be amazing.

“Yes, Eros,” Victor breathed out, azure gaze half-lidded as he stared up at the Dom.

“I’m going to take such good care of you, give you exactly what you need,” Eros murmured as the thumb of his other hand briefly traced Victor’s bottom lip before sliding down to wrap around his throat with the barest pressure.  The fingers gripping Victor’s hair slid free as Eros kneeled beside him, his hand trailing downward along the older male’s spine to slip between the firm, pale globes of his ass.

“I’m glad to see that you followed the instructions you were given,” The Dom tapped lightly on the plug nestled deep within Victor’s hole, sending zings of pleasure through his body.  “So ready for me…”

“Yes, please Eros…”  The raven-haired man leaned in even closer, lips brushing against the lobe of Victor’s ear as he played with the plug.

“Let’s begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr!  
> User: animefanimefic


	7. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Victor trains Makkachin to tackle the cute guy he sees every day at the park so he has an excuse to talk to him.

“Okay, Makka.” Victor murmured to his poodle as he sat on one of the park benches. “This is what you’ve been training for.  I know you can do it.”

Victor glanced down at the pup, who gazed up at his owner and cocked his head to the side as if to say, “Who me?”

The silver-haired man mentally facepalmed.  This was the stupidest idea he’d ever had…

And he’d had some pretty stupid ideas in the past. 

He still couldn’t pinpoint the exact thing that fascinated him so much about the young Japanese man he watched run through the park nearly every time he walked Makkachin.  He couldn’t figure out what it was about those warm cinnamon-hued eyes…

Or the smoothed back raven hair that looked like it belonged in a shampoo commercial…

Or that cheerful smile he sent Victor’s way after they’d crossed paths a couple of times.

Victor had stopped in his tracks the first time he’d done that, not daring to have hoped the other man would ever notice him.  That day, he’d watched that firm and toned, yet bouncy rear until it had turned a corner out of his line of sight.

_He’s perfect._   Victor sighed as he melted into a puddle of goo.  Usually, he was confident in making the first move, but this sexy creature turned him into a stammering mess.  He’d tried to say something once or twice, but the words had barely come out as a nervous, choked whisper.  The young man would continue on his way, not having heard Victor over his headphones. 

He just had to meet him, but he couldn’t think of a way in which it wouldn’t be incredibly awkward.  Was he just supposed to step in his path and introduce himself?  Victor cringed at the thought.  He needed to create an opportunity.  Just such a thing quickly took shape in his mind…

Well, it had seemed like a good idea at the time at least.

Now that he was here and watching that adorable man as he set a brisk pace on the path toward him, he briefly began having second thoughts.  He swallowed down his doubts.  He just knew it would work.  He’d even practiced with Makka using his friend Georgie as a stand-in.  He was going to have to just go for it.

_Okay, this is it._   He leaned in toward Makkachin’s ear as the other man grew closer.

“Fetch, Makka!” He whispered urgently.  Victor was thrilled when the poodle sprinted off to his target. 

_Yes!  This will definitely work.  He’s going to jump up on him and-_

Victor groaned internally as the dog halted suddenly to pick up a large stick it had spotted.  He hadn’t planned for every variable apparently.  So close!

The older male’s eyes widened as he watched Makkachin trot up to the runner and sit down right in the path, wagging his tail excitedly as the Japanese man chuckled and reached down to pet him.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart!” He cooed as the dog nudged him with the stick.  “You want to play?” He asked, grabbing at the other end.  Makka turned and didn’t let go, tugging the young man along down the path toward his surprised owner.  He laughed as he looked up to meet Victor’s eyes.

“He’s yours, right?  I think I’ve seen you here a couple times?”  He inquired as they came up to the bench.  Victor jumped up and smiled in return.

“Yes, this is Makkachin,” he explained as he took a calming breath and dug deep for his courage.  _I can do this!_

“And I’m Victor,” he extended his hand to the other man, who grinned and reached out to shake it.

“I’m Yuuri.  Nice to meet you.” He replied.

Victor racked his brain trying to think of something else to say.  He couldn’t let this chance slip away.

“Do you like coffee?” He blurted out, chastising himself for the wobble in his voice.   Yet he couldn’t help but be a bit proud of himself for making a move.

“No,” Yuuri replied as he scratched behind Makka’s ear.  Victor’s shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. 

“But I do like tea?” Yuuri continued, a hopeful expression in his eyes as he smiled at Victor.  “I like to go to this one place nearby after a run sometimes…” The young man blushed as he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

“Do you want to join me for a cup?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“I would love to!” Victor exclaimed, nodding eagerly.  Yuuri’s beaming smile in response was like a ray of sunshine.  _Oh wow…so cute!_

“Great!” Yuuri replied before they started heading down the path together.  The dog walked ahead of them and the dark-haired male picked up the stick he’d dropped. 

“Makka!”  Yuuri called out, catching the pups attention as he brought his arm back to throw it.  “Fetch!”

The dog darted in Yuuri’s direction, ignoring the stick as it sailed over his head, following the command that his owner had trained with him on.  Victor's eyes widened.

_Uh, oh…_


	8. Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this quick ficlet AGES AGO, but apparently, that was not the case, lol
> 
> Prompt: Victor convinces Yuuri to compete on Dancing With The Stars.

“C'mon Yuuri, it'll be fun! You'll do great, I mean if Marley and Carl can do it we can too!”

“It’s Meryl and Charlie, Victor…” The raven sighed in response.

“Who?”

Yuuri facepalmed in response.

“Those are their names...the pair skaters who were on the show,” The younger man shot him an incredulous look. “We've met them on numerous occasions at events…how can you still not remember- 

“So…is that a yes?” Victor asked with a playful glimmer in his eyes. Yuuri gnawed on his lip nervously.

“Well...I'm not saying no…”

**Four weeks later…**

Yuuri took a deep breath as he made his way down the hall to the practice room, trying to ignore the cameraman following behind him. He’d been told that his partner would be a surprise and they wanted to unveil it during filming of the show. The skater just hoped that he’d be able to keep up with whomever they were, that they’d be understanding and supportive through this experience. Yuuri was already worried enough given that he was competing against Victor…on television…in front of millions…

Add to that his concerns around letting down his dancing partner and he was tense as a bowstring as he gripped the handle of the studio door and slowly opened it, peering inside to see a cameraman across the room with his partner-

_Maksim?!_ _Holy shit…they’re putting me with him?_ _It’s great that they’re opening things up to same sex pairs, but…_  Yuuri swallowed hard as panic rushed through him when the so-called bad boy of the ballroom began to make his way toward him with a cocky grin on his face. _Oh god!_ _I am going to die…he’s so good!_ _How can I even try to-_

“Yuuri Katsuki…” The dark-haired Ukrainian born man’s subtle accent was all too similar to Victor’s and immediately set him at ease as they shook hands. “Starting today, I’m going to be your partner and with my help, you’re going to win the Mirrorball trophy this season.”

Yuuri’s confidence was bolstered by the other man’s conviction. He smiled at Maksim and nodded.

“Yes, let’s get to work.”

**xxx**

Victor was excited to pop in on his husband’s practice. He’d managed to convince his partner Peta to take a break so he could steal down the hall to the other studio, a grin on his face at the idea of watching his Yuuri dance. The silver-haired skater pushed the door open a crack just enough to allow him to peek inside.

_What the…_

Victor’s eyes widened, watching Yuuri as he was led through a step sequence by none other than Maksim Chmerkovskiy.

_No fucking way…_

Victor emotions were conflicted. He was excited to see that the show was going to have same-sex partners for a whole season, not just a single week’s performance or a one-off situation and he knew that Yuuri couldn’t ask for a more talented partner for the competition.

But there was this other part of him that was-

“Yuuri! That was fantastic. I’d heard you had dance experience, but I had no idea it would be this easy to work with you,” Maksim exclaimed, smiling and squeezing Yuuri’s shoulder. The raven-haired skater blushed and stammered out a quiet answer that Victor couldn’t quite discern from where he stood just outside the studio.

_That’s enough of that!_ _Yuuri’s adorable blushing is only for me._ Victor huffed and pushed his way inside, startling Yuuri slightly as the door hit the wall. He spun around to look at the advancing figure with surprise. 

“Victor, what are you doing h-” Yuuri’s words were cut off with a soft gasp as Victor embraced him and dipped him low, the younger man’s breath hitched as he gazed up into his husband’s azure irises. Victor’s lips sought out Yuuri’s own, capturing them in a passionate kiss. As they separated, Yuuri released a shuddering sigh, eyes heavy-lidded with desire as Victor continued to hold him close.

“Tonight, when we get back to the hotel, I want you to dance just for me…” Victor whispered, brushing his lips in the barest of kisses against Yuuri’s own, a stark contrast to his initial approach. The raven’s face turned bright red at the implication of Victor’s words, nodding blankly in agreement as he was pulled upright once more. 

“I can’t wait to watch you Yuuri…my Yuuri,” Victor murmured softly as he placed a final kiss on the back of the other man’s hand before releasing it and heading for the door. He took one last glance over his shoulder to take in Yuuri’s dazed expression. He knew that his husband would think of nothing but him for the rest of the day. 

_Just as it should be._


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Mafia boss Victor and fem!Yuuri. Yuuri’s on the run from Victor after finding out a few months into dating him that he’s with the mafia. Victor is personally chasing her down and is intent on catching her and keeping her by his side. But every time he gets close she slips away by the skin of her teeth. Till she makes a mistake and she’s face to face with Viktor in an alleyway, with no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun and dark and a delight to write :) I hope you enjoy this ficlet featuring Dark!Victor, Fem!Yuuri and some non-con.

“Make sure we’re not disturbed.”

Yuuri’s hands clapped over her mouth to prevent a whimper of fear from escaping.  She crouched even lower behind the dumpster she had tucked herself away behind.  

“Yuuuuuri…” Victor called out in a sing-song tone that chilled the young woman to the bone.  

That voice…

That voice would haunt her for the rest of her life.

 _Which might not be that long, given the circumstances._   Yuuri shuddered as the pounding sound of her heartbeat filled the silence, only the slowly approaching click of footsteps on the pavement and the distant rumble of cars echoed through the dark, damp alley.

“If you force me to drag you out it will be much worse for you,” Victor warned.  “This has gone on long enough and I’m losing my  _patience_ ,” he hissed out angrily.

Yuuri knew that she would be disciplined either way.  Perhaps it was better to face her fear head-on and hope to lessen her punishment.

After all, there was no way out of the dead-end alley.  There were no windows to escape through, no ladders to climb, no weapons to defend herself. She swallowed hard and forced herself to stand, legs shaking with equal parts fear and fatigue.  Yuuri braced herself against the building to keep from falling over.  Her stockings were ripped and torn from an earlier fall to the pavement as she’d run away from Victor and his men.  Bloody scrapes peered out through the holes that were now scattered along them.

“There you are moya lyubov,” Victor murmured as he slowly made his way toward him.  Yuuri kept her gaze trained on the ground, terrified of what she would see if she looked into his eyes.  “Put your arms above your head against the wall, hands open where I can see them.”

Yuuri complied, shivers racking her body as a frigid breeze raced through the alley.  The brick of the building was like ice through the dress she wore.  She’d gotten too comfortable, let her guard down, thinking that maybe she’d finally eluded her determined lover, that perhaps she’d really be able to start a new life…

Her breath caught in her throat as Victor’s perfectly polished shoes came into view.  The older man tsked softly as he reached out to place his hands on her trim waist, fingers curling possessively.

“Look at you, made such a mess of yourself with all of that scampering about, myshka,” Victor’s hands roamed along Yuuri’s body, slowly checking her for weapons.  He’d clearly learned his lesson after the last time he’d managed to get close and she’d pulled a knife on him.  

Victor let out a pleased hum as his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them slowly through the thin fabric of her dress.  Yuuri bit her lip as her traitorous body reacted to the familiar touch, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he affected her even now.

“My Yuuri, why do you treat me so cruelly?  Hurt my feelings?” Victor pouted as he proceeded to check her sleeves before running his hands through the young woman’s hair to check for any small object that could be hidden there.  “I won’t agree to  _end this_ …no matter how times you run.  Eventually, you’ll see just how perfect we are together.  I promise.”

She stayed silent, unsure what she could possibly say to appease the older man.  Yuuri had been running for months and she was so tired of hiding.

_Maybe if I give him what he wants, he’ll-_

She yelped in surprise as the fingers of one hand laced themselves in a fistful of raven locks and yanked her head back, giving her no other choice but to meet his gaze.

“V-vitya…p-please,” she whimpered, trembling with terror in his grasp.  Victor’s azure eyes were ablaze with lust as he gazed upon her from behind the silver fringe of hair falling across his face.  An almost imperceptible smirk made its presence known in the faint curve of his lips.

“Please? Oh, my dear Yuuri, I’ll have to make sure you beg more often.  Desperate is a good look for you.” He muttered, lips brushing along her ear as he pressed his lean, muscular body against Yuuri’s smaller form, caging her in.  

“Hiding anything here?” Victor murmured as his other hand trailed down to slip beneath Yuuri’s skirt.  

“Hmm, who exactly might you be wearing these for?” Victor’s spoke with a barely restrained fury in his voice as his fingertips skimmed across the garters and stockings Yuuri wore.  

“I thought you were a good girl Yuuri?  I thought you were  _my_  good girl…” He whispered as he stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, moving higher and higher until he brushed against the satin of her panties.

“I-I am!  It’s just you.  It’s only ever been you, Vitya!” Yuuri blurted out in a panic.  She didn’t want to imagine what Victor would do to her if he thought she was sleeping with anyone else.  “Don’t y-you recognize them?  You bought these for m-me.”

“Did I? Are you sure?” Victor asked lowly, an edge of disbelief still coloring his words as the tip of his finger brushed against her clit.  Yuuri gasped as her entire body tightened in response, a coiling heat inside her growing stronger with every movement of Victor’s talented hand.

“Yes, I promise…”  

“Look at you, getting all wet for me already,” Victor muttered as he pushed her panties aside for better access, circling her entrance with his finger.

“Yes, for you…” She moaned out as she spread her legs further and her arms lowered to rest on Victor’s shoulders. Yuuri held him close to her with the unspoken promise of her body in exchange for being allowed to continue breathing.

“Why?  Why do you run from me?” Victor growled out as he slowly slid a single long digit inside.  “No one else can make you feel like this, feel this good…Can they?”  

The silver-haired male repositioned his thumb to brush against that tiny bundle of nerves and began rubbing in a circular motion.  Yuuri’s head fell back with a strangled cry as Victor pressed deeper.

“Answer me.  Can they?!” Victor snapped angrily as he drove another finger inside.

“No!” Yuuri cried out, nearly sobbing with pleasure as Victor rubbed insistently against  _that spot_ within her pulsing channel.  “Only you…c-can.  Only…you…”

“God, I can’t wait to be inside you,” Victor breathed out as he leaned back to gaze into Yuuri’s cinnamon-hued irises with unadulterated lust in his eyes.  “I’m going to fuck this sweet little cunt of yours so hard that you’re not going to be able to walk for a week, Yuuri, much less run away from me.”

Fear spiked through the young woman at Victor’s words, but she knew there was little she could do to stop what was to come at that point.  It would simply be a matter of making the best of her situation.  Yuuri would need to find a way to lessen the potential degree of suffering as the Pakhan’s one and only.  She was completely at his mercy.

She was caught, trapped and would never be free of Victor again.  It had taken months of running, hiding and near misses for her to come to the conclusion that even if she could escape to the ends of the Earth, Victor would still manage to find her.

_Unless…_

Her eyes widened as she realized what her mistake had been from the beginning.  If Victor ever trusted her with enough independence to plan an escape again, there was one critical thing she would have to do to ensure her freedom.

_I’ll have to kill him first._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me everyone!
> 
> Everyday I'm Tumbln! Come find me there!  
> Animefanimefic


End file.
